User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Entries for finding Tesla Pistol 3 Come up with a dramatic, and plausible way for your character to have found one of these powerful weapons. Clichés (e.g. finding it in a military base, looting it from a dead enemy etc.) will be frowned upon, but considered nonetheless. And if nobody makes a good reason, Teh Krush will get it because he made it. - Run4urLife Closing Date: May 10th, 2009 Competition closed. Winner will be announced on Friday, May 15th 2009 ---- Winner: Rhinosasaurus *Boythorn stumbled drunkenly down the path, two shots of Med-x coursed through his veins. It felt like there was cloud in his head, all he could see was mist. He kept moving, for how long he couldn’t tell, he was barely managing to put one foot in front the other so it couldn’t have been long. The mist was getting thicker and each step felt like he was wading through Brahmin mess (I couldn’t think of the best word I could put there, crap felt somehow to informal and I wasn’t sure on swearing policy. Feel free to interchange it with any faecal related word you prefer.) It seemed to be getting darker... As he awoke it dawned on him that he had no idea where he was. Slowly getting to his feet he scanned the horizon for any recognizable landmark, there wasn’t one. He closed his eyes and span in a circle. Moments later he stopped and opened his eyes and started walking. After walking for about half an hour he started coming across piles of debris and collapsed buildings. Walking deeper into the destroyed town the buildings he found were more and more intact. In the centre of the “ruins” was a large building, it seemed mostly intact apart from a bit of peeling paint and rusted steel. Boythorn approached with caution, it looked worth searching but any number raiders or robots could be inside. A large steel door blocked his entrance which with stood his attempts of kicking it open. He noticed a keypad to the left of the door and, after a few moments of thought, he went up to it carefully severed the wires linking it to the door. A satisfying hiss erupted from the door as it slid open. A few steps and he was inside, it was so pristine, the bright white walls stung his eyes but he proceeded none the less. Further exploration brought him to a set of metal stairs leading down, a clink clank clink clank echoed through the room as he explored the path. After a while he was met with another steel door which had the words “testing lab” stencilled neatly upon them, which he dealt with using another swift flick of his knife. In the centre of the room was a rather large pistol in a glass case surrounded by computers and desks littered with notes. “ What have we got here?” Boythorn croaked. --Rhinosasaurus 21:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Many thanks are dedicated to you and Krush. I will do anything on the sight you guys need me to. Do I make you admins since I created the wiki, or do you guys make yourselves admins through some strange process? WastelandChipmunk 20:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :You would need to promote them to Sysop yourself.--BortJr 20:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I told him how to Bort. //--TehK 21:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Being able to Bort is an innate skill, it cannot be taught or explained.--BortJr 03:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, Bort can't even do what I told him to do. Lol. I was "Krushing", not "Borting". Aka, I told him to go to //--TehK 22:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::See, if I did that with my username, I'd look like a halfwit. "Yeah, I taught him how to Run!". People would be thinking I'm missing something major in my brain. //--Run4urLife! 22:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh I just realized I said I told him how to Bort.. I meant, "Thanks! I told him how too, Bort." //--TehK 22:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Grr Could you help me with this? http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Some_new_templates#Replacing //--TehK 20:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I just read that forum. Timing a little off? //--Run4urLife! 20:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Well you can help right? //--TehK 20:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll give it a go, but there's a lot to do. We'll need more people than just you and me on it. //--Run4urLife! 20:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Alien Weapon I'm making an alien weapon since you duzzn't give meh a Tesla weapon. Lol. //--TehK 21:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That depends entirely on whether or not its insane. //--Run4urLife! 21:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Long time coming or whatever That's fine with me, if it were up to me, i'd be deleting other articles that have lost sight of the Fallout flavor/feel.--BortJr 03:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bort is out of town for about the next week, so I'll be around sporadically. Try to keep any earth-shattering changes 'til i'm back next week. --BortJr 03:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Kewl. Cheers for the heads-up. //--Run4urLife! 17:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Post in RP grr //--TehK 22:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Also I just emptied ur long page again. //--TehK 22:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Chicken-Shit Asteroids Read this. Proof that Jacob Vaughton is tougher than an asteroid. --Twentyfists 22:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Second Generation WW I'm going to make a quick edit to the SG WW section.. k? It includes being taught by somebody who is Canadian and knows Canadian martial arts (So the Second Generations have some more martial arts!) Aka, Defendo, Wen-Do, and Okichitaw. //--TehK 22:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Just add them to the martial arts list on the Combat Capabilities Section. If a Second Gen knows it, a First Gen definitely knows it. //--Run4urLife! 22:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well that trainer didn't train the First Gens! He got there when the Second Gens started! Muahahahahaha. (Post in the End!) //--TehK 22:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm just gonna move it when you're not looking, you know. Bwahahahahaha! *Twirls moustache* //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) GRR POST IN THAT RP!!! //--TehK 22:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Have added your Canadian Styles to the Warrior Weapons article. Some Martial Arts are now exclusive to the first Generation too. //--Run4urLife! 22:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just removed Wen-Do lol, it was a anti-rape one.. can the swords (Kenjutsu) be second and first? //--TehK 22:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::It was a style geared for women's self defence. Yes, it had anti-rape applications, but it was a general women's martial art. Anyhows, why make Kenjutsu both Generations? There's elements of swordsmanship in Aikido, Ninjutsu and several other martial arts on that list. And Escrima's a dedicated weapons style. //--Run4urLife! 22:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) GRR POST IN THAT RP!!! //--TehK 22:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Feel free to make your german top seven. --Cerebral plague 17:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Characters As it said on my page i could ask for your help. I've noticed alot of Enclave Characters, i love the Enclave. What kinda of Characters shall i focus on, what do you really need?.--Sgt Granite 21:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) New Usar Page I'm an Admin, so if you need help with anything, drop me a line, and I'll see what I can do. See my Talk Page for details on how to win a Telsa Pistol for your character!. Competition closed. Winner will be announced on Friday, May 15th 2009. I'm an admin over on the Left 4 Dead Fanon Wiki too. (Take pity on their poor souls . . .) ''' '''Now, with the formalities out of the way: Hey, whats up? Don't mess with the Canon, follow the rules to the spirit before the letter, and we'll get along fine. Not big on formalities, so don't bother with writing my full username, Run4 or runner, or something else that doesn't involve as much hand movement suits fine. Will accept any criticism (or complements) anyone has for me, as long as its not abusive (abusive complements are OK, I guess, and if you manage one, you deserve major kudos, as far as I can tell, they're kinda mutually exclusive) . I'm Irish, 19, and a college student studying mechanical engineering in Dublin. Had a thing for post-apocalyptic fiction my whole life, but the Fallout universe really caught my eye, it being a Mad Max with lasers bolted on sorta thing. I use the PS3, so if I write something that contradicts the DLC, please set me right! Also, please tell me if you're gonna edit my stuff, I don't mind so much if you do as long as I get wind of it. Thanks to Rasengod and EoA2, for writing New York, and the MOS, making Kruger, the Death Guard and Strozzi possible. Don't feed the animals, and don't make eye contact with the soldiers. The few who will judge the many: I've also collaborated (including the RPs) with such colorful individuals as: *User:Rasengod *User:KuHB1aM *User:Brengarrett *User:Fniff1 *User:Fireman0504 *User:BortJr *User:Teh Krush *User:Vegas adict *User:Solbur *User:Twentyfists *User:Weston "Henchmen" Foster *User:Cerebral plague *User:Reidster *User:FanonCannon *User:Radiation King *User:Ramsey *User:Calonord If I left you out, you can add yourself, or drop me a line and I'll add you to the list. |secondbox-name=Jacob Vaughton Facts |secondbox= Every time someone contradicts Canon, Jacob Vaughton grows in power. Jacob Vaughton can sneeze with his eyes open. One time, a Giant Radscorpion stung Jacob Vaughton's eyeball. After ten days of excruciating pain, the Giant Radscorpion died. Jacob Vaughton's sweat is the single largest source of Jet, Psycho and Buffout in the known world. Frank Horrigan wears Jacob Vaughton pyjamas. Jacob Vaughton is the STIG. Jacob Vaughton is right behind you. Before going to sleep every night, the Boogeyman checks under his bed for Jacob Vaughton. There was no Great War. Jacob Vaughton simply ate one too many tacos on October 23rd 2077. Jacob Vaughton does not style his hair. It simply lays down in the blastback style because it is in Jacob's one and only blind spot. The energy released by the Big Bang is roughly equal to one JVH (Jacob Vaughton Headbutt). Some people get lucky and kill two birds with one stone. Jacob Vaughton kills four birds with half a stone on a regular basis. Some claim there is no such thing as half a stone. The birds thought so too. Jacob Vaughton is already dead. When the Grim Reaper finally summoned up the courage to tell him, Jacob beat him into a coma, folded him over and now keeps him in a shoebox. Once, a wise man invented the car as a means of escaping Jacob Vaughton. Not to be outdone, Jacob Vaughton invented the car crash. Jacob Vaughton built Mount Everest with a bucket and spade. Outer Space only exists because both fear and common sense keep it from living on the same planet as Jacob Vaughton. Jacob Vaughton shot down the Alien Ship in Fallout 3 with a BB Gun. Jacob Vaughton shoots your dog, kills Frank Horrigan, fires nukes from his eyes and sleeps with your wife, all at the same time. Jacob Vaughton flies around on a giant orb. It travels at 107, 218km/h, its radius is 6,378km, and it weighs 6x1024 kilos. We know it as Planet Earth. Jacob Vaughton is not only a noun, but a verb and an adjective too. When Steven Seagal kills a ninja, he only takes the skin. When Chuck Norris kills a ninja, he uses every part. When Jacob Vaughton kills a ninja, there's nothing left to salvage. Jacob Vaughton turns Medusa to stone. Submitted by Teh Krush Jacob Vaughton lost his virginity before his father did. Submitted by Calonord Jacob Vaughton eats grenades and shits plasma. Submitted by Twentyfists Jacob Vaughton makes Tear Gas cry. Submitted by Bren Tenkage Jacob Vaughton is capable of breathing Chlorine. When he does this, he farts Mustard Gas. Submitted by Vegas Adict When Jacob Vaughton goes swimming in the Potomac, he doesn't get wet. The Potomac gets Jacob Vaughton. Submitted by Fireman 0504 Jacob Vaughton doesn't die of old age. Old age dies of Jacob Vaughton. Submitted by Cerebral Plague Jacob Vaughton pisses 200% Proof Whiskey. Submitted by Wateland Chipmunk. |thirdbox-name= |thirdbox= |contentsbox= Places: *The Cell Characters: *Jacob Vaughton *Viktor Strozzi *Daniel Kruger *Jackal *Daniel Stryker *Viktor Howlett *John Hale *Kain Ruger *Roy *Nathaniel Roarke **Paul, Lee and Robert Roarke *Thralk Weapons: *M74 Railgun *Mk 1 Tesla Teleforce Pistol *Field Ripper Armor: *T-60 Power Armor Groups: *Project Warrior Weapons *DC Surgical Assault Unit *Last Legion ---- I pitched in on, but didn't create: *Eliz, Hunter extraordinaire for The Claws. *Skyler, Jacob's one-time nemesis, close ally, now stone dead. *Data Logs: Project Mongrel, detailing the concept and creation of Hennard, the last subject of Project Chimera. ---- I'm active in: *The Outcasts - as Jacob *New York - as Jackal *Las Vegas - as Stryker *Nuke - as Kain *Baltimore - as Stryker *Skyler's Hunt - as Jacob *DC War - as Jacob *The Void - as Hale *Arroyo Adventure - as Stryker *The Exodus - as Howlett *Into the Heat - as Adam Gibson (yet to be written) *Pitt Adventure - as Hale *The Return - as Roy *West Coast War - as Stryker *The End - as Jacob, Jackal and Roarke *Character Free Room - as Jacob (among others), where anything goes }} Copy that code over your current user page. //--TehK 21:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Isn't quoting yourself a bit pretentious Run4? :) Composite 4 21:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Very much so, but I like that quote. Jk, I'll be removing it. //--Run4urLife! 21:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I just updated the above code to work with my edits to the template. Change it again. //--TehK 22:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I r code god. Lol. Actually, its from an earlier version of the Vaults main page. (We can't use the newer one that they have cause we lack some stuff in our CSS.) //--TehK 22:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) STIG When you say "Jacob Vaughton is the STIG", what does that mean? --Twentyfists 22:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :The Stig from Top Gear. Its not supposed to be all caps, but I don't want to infringe anything. //--Run4urLife! 22:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ''How likely?'' How likely would it be for the Brotherhood of Steel to do a kind of warrior weapons type thing. I don't mean like actually mimicing warrior weapons but like the actual experimenting on waste landers thing. Or is that Enclave exclusive? --Rhinosasaurus 09:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Very unlikely you'd be more likely to have a Project Reconstruction type thing but even that would be almost imposibleVegas adict 11:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) TOO MANY SUPER SOLDIERS! //--TehK 16:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) IT'S NOT SUPER SOLDIERS IT'S MOLE RATS!!!! --Rhinosasaurus 20:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Also noone would eat a mole rat brain right? --Rhinosasaurus 20:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Krush, it seems this guy is well able for you. //--Run4urLife! 21:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :???? //--TehK 21:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Shi Can you contribute to the Shi page, i dont no much about Chinese culture and i cant get my head around it.--Sgt Granite 16:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Redirectzorz Yeah I prefer that every possible name of a person links to their main page lol. //--TehK 19:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :And anyway, Riley knows Jackals real name! //--TehK 19:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::How so? I figured using telepathy on someone who's been around for 200 years would be like staring into the sun. //--Run4urLife! 19:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Everytime you say "I once had another name" (And youv'e said that A LOT) you think about your old name. //--TehK 19:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::He said it once. And it'd be even harder. Like trying to see something with the sun behind it. //--Run4urLife! 20:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::STFU HE NOS UR NAIME. //--TehK 20:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::ZOMFG!!!1!! Hes in mai head steelin mai identitee! //--Run4urLife! 20:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yep. Also: http://www.trekrumors.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/01/spock.jpg //--TehK 20:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Did you look at the pic yet? //--TehK 21:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::So Riley's a Trekkie? Lol. //--Run4urLife! 21:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::NO! But Dutch said that Riley should look like Spock rather then Sylar.. and I showed him BOTH. So, I pwned him. //--TehK 21:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Could you replace all the code on the main page with the stuff I put in Fallout Fanon Wiki/sandbox please. //--TehK 02:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Alright here is a real good Jacob Fact Jacob could kill you with 248 things in the room you are in, including the Room itself --Brengarrett 19:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :What, he collapses the ceiling on you with sheer awesomeness? --Cerebral plague 19:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 14:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hey with all the other things he can do, I think this isn't ut of the ordanary I'd have thought he'd throw you against the ceiling, or the building would collapse in terror. //--Run4urLife! 14:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton's hand is the only hand that can beat a Royal Flush. Jacob Vaughton can touch MC Hammer. --Sergeant Granite 19:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Teh issue of Teh Krush I think we've been too lenient thus far. I don't see him coming back with a better attitude in three days.--BortJr 22:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) So Run, want to do the fight between me and jacob now? I kinda want to kill Bren off soon, so how about an Issue of Challenge. Jacob finds a radio, issues a Challenge to Bren saying that unless he truly is a coward and he wants to lose the last of the respect Jacob has (very small amount BTW) he will meet him at this location (say name of location) and yadayada the fight goes on you kill me, I left DCB MK3 back with the other Claws we geta new elader, we are all happy --Brengarrett 17:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Nah, its a bit of a break in the RPs. I don't want to go jumping ahead of things. I can add to each article that Jacob killed Bren, but I want to go through the RPs to see how the fight will be structured (any injuries either would have etc.) //--Run4urLife! 17:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Also, why would Bren leave his best weapon behind if he knew there was going to be a fight? Jacob might not necessarily go straight form melee. //--Run4urLife! 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Bren knows he can't win, but that doesn't mean eh won't be un armed, he will have a basic hunting rifle, the pistiol JAck gave him, his Recon armer will still be with him. he basically his going to his death but he will put up a fight and in the end say somthing that Jacob shouul hear "I hope you find happyness" --Brengarrett 20:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I have a great response to that for Jacob to give. I'll save it for the fight. Leave the fight to me, I'll make it suitably impressive. //--Run4urLife! 20:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) --Brengarrett 21:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Dude you got a deal, and seriously you a good person. Jacob is a good character, I'm glad Bren dies because of him :Thats why Jacob Vaughton is the preferred method of execution in the Crusade and Enclave Armed Forces. //--Run4urLife! 21:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) And I wanted to take Deathclaw Bane as a trophy! Well, now its gonna be Bren's prosthetic leg. //--Run4urLife! 12:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Bet your Happy New Fallout 3 DlC for the PS31 http://kotaku.com/5260907/fallout-3-dlc-announced-for-playstation-3-and-two-new-dlc-for-all (I just made a Rhyme!) --Cerebral plague 18:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :They're releasing all of them on PS3! It says so on the link on my userpage! Booyah! //--Run4urLife! 20:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Like i said on borts page im talking to krush and as im the person he insulted most.He apologised and i think he deserves to have the ban cut to 3 days.Vegas adict 21:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :heres are most recent convoVegas adict 21:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) TrueZ thanks 21:35 vegas-addict for what? TrueZ posting that TrueZ on borts talk vegas-addict ah yeah 21:36 vegas-addict a month/2 weeks was two harsh in my eyes TrueZ but bort said he is going offline until friday (so, no matter what I have to be off for a week, unless run is ossim) TrueZ (i think he did that so that he wouldn't have to deal with unbanning me in 3 days LOL) 21:37 vegas-addict Run might lower the ban vegas-addict im going to ask the opinion of everyone else on the wiki first. TrueZ dunt trust C4 TrueZ lol 21:38 TrueZ I found a way to backup pages good TrueZ http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export TrueZ u list all your pages in that box and click export vegas-addict cool TrueZ i did that with my articles (so that if people mess them up i can quick fix) 21:39 vegas-addict im doing it now TrueZ list ALL your articles in that box (by a linebreak for each) 21:40 vegas-addict also im going to create a vegas category for my articlas and link it with my Template thingy TrueZ k TrueZ i dont think it needs one TrueZ cus they are on your userpage vegas-addict it makes it easier for me TrueZ it seems useless really TrueZ but ok TrueZ (Bort might delete it, he did that with me) 21:41 vegas-addict starts hiting himself vegas-addict i fogot there on my page 21:51 vegas-addict how do you get the logs for this? TrueZ ? TrueZ you don't TrueZ lol TrueZ i closed the thing after you signed off 21:52 TrueZ y? 21:53 vegas-addict Was going to look them over see if there was a good reason for you being unbanned,LIke IE: you had callmed down and admited you were wrong about the code thing TrueZ well you could explain TrueZ you know what I said 21:54 vegas-addict its easier if they (Bort+Run4) know you said it TrueZ well, we have the convo we are on now TrueZ you can copy all this TrueZ but the rest idk TrueZ unless you left it open vegas-addict No i didnt 21:55 vegas-addict you could say that you were wrong on the L4D fanon wiki TrueZ brb vegas-addict kk be quick 21:58 TrueZ back 21:59 TrueZ u hear about new DLCs? vegas-addict yes vegas-addict Aliens!! TrueZ I BET, that the alien one will have my Alien Rifle vegas-addict lol TrueZ did you notice that they are stealing our fanon? 22:00 TrueZ they took Solburs Impact, my BCR-4, your vegas, and my Alien Rifle (they said new alien weapons, soo) TrueZ Impact was cut from Broken Steel though, it was meant to be the Discharge Hammer vegas-addict ahh vegas-addict he got lucky then TrueZ lol 22:01 TrueZ they also stole Florida (kinda, it was meant to be FOT2) TrueZ Point Look is just like Florida vegas-addict No we stole florida TrueZ swamp TrueZ mutated geck TrueZ blah blah vegas-addict lol TrueZ crocodiles TrueZ brb 22:03 vegas-addict Bye im going to study now 22:04 TrueZ post on runs page vegas-addict have done I know, he told me that you two settled on the IRC. Bort said the next time he'd be online for sure is Friday or the weekend. //--Run4urLife! 21:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Date of the fiction. Hey Run4, On the main page I saw the date of the fanon is 2280, however mine is set in 2261, is that a major problem? Spectre N7 17:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Pirates What?! Templar88 17:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Smaller boats coming to and from Norfolk Shipyards could suffer slight predations from Coastal Raiders, or as I said, Pirates. //--Run4urLife! 17:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: ... O.... I realy dont have any think to say on that subject. Templar88 17:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::You don't have to take it on board, I posted that before reading the article. I reckon any boat that got close enought to harass the port would wind up like so. //--Run4urLife! 17:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Nature Kicks Ass Sorry about the long post, but I got something to say, so here goes. Alright, so, in Fallout 3, I was relatively unimpressed by the wastes. It seems like the wastes and their creatures become more of an annoyance than an actual threat. Even Yao Guai aren't that threatening anymore. Besides the occasional Deathclaw and Super Mutant pack, there's really nothing to threaten my LW. Also, the D.C. wastes have very little variety in creatures. Because of this, I'm gonna make shitloads of creatures from now on. I plan on making them actually threatening (see the giant fucking deer). I want something that'll make players of the game shit their pants when they run into one, and make something that would be more than just meat for Hennard and Warrior Weapons. I'm also gonna throw in a lot of variety into these creatures, most of which are based off of Maryland's native creatures. Snakes, leeches, spiders, snapping turtles, beavers, vultures, red-tailed hawks, snails, the Goatman, and even fucking mountain lions. What do you think? --Twentyfists 23:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Well, make sure that not all of them are powerful, make creatures useful for eating, since that is highly needed. Also, make sure that the powerful ones have plausible attributes. Composite 4 23:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I figured mole rats, humans, and dogs were the bottom of the food chain. Of course, I suppose squirrels, mice, and pigeons have to show up somewhere. --Twentyfists 23:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Well, try not to make all of the big animals super mutated beasts. And if you're going to mutate vultures, make sure they're still scavengers. Composite 4 23:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) C4, I think we all pretty much know what we're doing here. /\Radiation King 00:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) If only I could believe that. Composite 4 22:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sadly, there are some who don't. Calonord was one of them, but he's gone. //--Run4urLife! 22:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC)